


Branding Ceremony

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: Branding in this sence is made up, Gen, I MADE UP BRANDING, I have no idea if branding was a Japanese thing; I made this up, New Chapters Available
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Usagi is worried about a ceremony he is being forced to partake in. His master Toda had the same honor bestowed on him years before.Usagi is still nervous, he goes to Master Splinter for advice and assistance. When Splinter is offered a position in the ceremony will Usagi be calmed by the presence of Splinter?Where does Leonardo come in? Can he be the comfort Usagi needs.





	1. I am a nervous wreck

“Usagi, how are you?” Maggie greeted the ronin as he stepped out of the portal. 

“Hello. Maggie-chan. It is nice to see you.” Splinter walked out of the dojo. 

“Hello, Usagi-san, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Usagi bowed respectfully before he said anything. “It is a little chaotic in my dimension, though I would see if yours was quiet.” he smiled when Splinter rolled his eyes. 

“You should know better, Usagi-san, my home is rarely quiet for long.”  They laughed and Splinter invited Usagi to meditate with him.

 

**...Meanwhile in Usagi’s dimension...**

 

“Gen! Where is he?” Brianna whined as the rhino stood in her doorway without her brother. 

“I don’t know. If I did I would have got him. He is going to make me look bad.” Gen grumbled, Brianna rolled her eyes.

“This is not about you. You are lucky he even asked you to be a sponsor. Hey! Did you look in Splinter’s dimension? He talked about seeing if Leonardo would be his other sponsor.” She said as she walked deeper into her house, Gen followed.

“I don’t see why he is being such a baby about this. He is being honored and he is running and hiding like a bi-” Brianna cut him off with a ‘go to hell’ look. 

“I mean...” He looked at the floor and rubbed his neck, “I’ll go check with Splinter and his *Saru.” Gen mumbled as he walked back out the door.

Brianna made her tea and sat in her seat in the living room. “Usagi, stop being silly. I don’t want to deal with a crabby Gennosuke.”  she whispered to no one as she drank her tea.


	2. What it is and how it works

Gen grumbled as he drew the portal and huffed before he began his chants. The portal opened and he walked through.

‘Usagi was being a bitch.’ he thought to himself as he walked through the portal. ‘He is being honored and he runs from a little pain’

Usagi was sitting in the dojo, meditating with Splinter when he spoke.

“There seems to be something weighing on you, Usagi-san.” Usagi shrugged and shook his head before he answered.

“It is nothing.” He said vaguely and Splinter opened his eyes to look at his friend. Usagi was visibly tense. “Usagi, if it is something to you, it is something.” Splinter said and Usagi opened his eyes.

“I am being honored tomorrow and... I don't want to partake in the event.” He said and Splinter gave him a questioning look, “If you are to be honored then why do you not wish to partake?” Usagi shook his head.

“If am to be branded for an event I did not bear alone. I am being honored for the victory of a battle my troops and I fought together.” He sounded stressed and Splinter nodded his understanding.

“Are you more uneasy with your troops not being honored alongside you? Or that you are to be branded?” Splinter knew what branded ment and that it was unpleasant; that it would mean an unfamiliar pain for Usagi.

“I tried to get my troops the honor they deserve. I am, however, worried of the ceremony.” He confessed and straightened.

“You have every right to be nervous. I can't imagine branding being pleasant. Have the rules changed?” Splinter hasn't dealt with those kind of ceremonies in years. Usagi shook his head, “No, I don't go I don't live. I have to participate, I do not have to like it.” He said with a weak chuckle which Splinter returned.

“We haven't had anyone branded since I was in training. I didn't even remember most of the ceremony until I read up on it yesterday. And I'm not sure the facts in that script was correct.” He sounded defeated.

“Is there anything I can do? Maybe explain something you don’t understand. Do you have two sponsors yet?” Usagi shook his head, “I have one, Gen. I thought of asking Leonardo, but I don’t know. What are the sponsors for? Other then hold me down.” The sarcasm actually surprised Splinter. “The sponsors are there to  _ support _ you, yes, but they are the main witnesses to your branding. I think Leonardo would be a good decision if that is who you wish to chose.”

Usagi thought about it. He already had Gen, he knew he would end up asking Leonardo. “Is there anything that I should know? As far as what is expected of me?” Splinter considered his answer carefully. “Everything will be shown to you before the ceremony. You are dressed in the sacred colors and get wine before you are taken to the front, where the brander will be. He says his part, your master, or someone else in your case, will say why you are being honored as the brander gets ready. Your sponsors will get into position and you are branded.” Splinter explained and Usagi shifted uncomfortably.

“I have not been branded personally, but I was a sponsor for your master when he received the honor. He told me it hurt when it was done, but the pain dulled when the iron is released. And I know a secret...” He said and Usagi waited for him to continue, “The wine you are given before the ceremony, is spiked with herbs to help numb the pain.” Splinter saw the young ronin visibly relax.

“Do you know what you are being branded with?” Splinter asked. “Warrior and Strength.” Usagi tried not to cringe, Splinter was stunned, “Two? It must have been a great battle.” the warrior shrugged. “Do you know where?” Splinter asked, Usagi’s shoulders rolled back. “My back, one on each shoulder blade, I think.” Splinter nodded. “Do you know who will be filling in for your master in the ceremony?” Usagi shook his head. “I do not. Gennosuke said he would take care of it, but he also said he would keep an eye on me in our dimension. He has already failed once.” He smiled as he thought of what Gennosuke would say to him for leaving and making him look bad.

Gennosuke stomped into the kitchen of Splinter and his family where Gen saw Maggie making food. Mmmm... food...

She turned to him and smiled, “Hey, Gennosuke, how are you?” She asked and he raised an eyebrow at her frilly apron. “Fine, is Usagi here?” She nodded and pointed to the dojo with her spoon. “He and Splinter are meditating.” Gennosuke snickered as he walked that way. He had a dirty mind and thought something different when they said “meditating”. Especially when the people in question have been alone for a while....

Gennosuke opened the door loudly and stomped into the dojo; where he saw Usagi and the rat master on the floor, they looked to have been talking.


	3. Leo... That was the point of coming over here

“You have caused a lot of running for me, Usagi.” He said as the rabbit stood and laughed. “Good, Gennosuke, you needed the exercise.” Gen, who was actually a little offended, scoffed the fur ball in front of him. “I’ve had to hear it from you sister all day... I don’t want to hear it out of you.” Gennosuke said and Usagi smiled and he, with Splinter, followed Gennosuke out of the room.

Maggie had lunch on the table and was hanging up her apron. “Hi, lunch is ready. Gennosuke, Usagi, will you be staying?”

“Yes, please.” Usagi said, “No, thanks.” Gennosuke said at the exact same time.

They looked at each other and they all laughed. “We have things to do before tomorrow and I wasted my morning looking for you.”  Gennosuke said and Usagi rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why you were looking for me. Where would I really go? I have three friends in our dimension and one is my sister, you, and the Lord.” Usagi said as he sat down next to Splinter. Gennosuke growled quietly in his throat.

“Brianna is going to kill me- and you couldn’t care less.” Gen shook his head and sat down. “I care, but I’m as scared of her as you are. Might as well have lunch before we go. I mean, it is Maggie’s cooking.” He said and she blushed.

“Wow, I didn’t know you kissed up to women too. I thought it was just young boys.” Gennosuke teased and Maggie laughed, Usagi shook his head. “Not nice, Gennosuke.” Usagi didn’t look up from his soup as he ate.

“Did you find someone to fill in for Master Toda?” Usagi asked Gennosuke, who didn’t look at him. “Yeah, but you're not going to like it...” He said and took a bite of soup.

Usagi looked to Splinter who shrugged. “Who? Gen, I told you, you can't do-” Gen cut him off, “Not me!” He said offensively. He hesitated “Tommi...” He mumbled and Usagi raised an eyebrow.

“Who?”

“Taome.” He said more clearly and Usagi looked pissed. “You know that won’t work. Why did you even ask her?” He sounded like he wanted to thump Gen. “I didn’t know who else to ask. You didn’t want the Lord to say anything. You already asked me to be a sponsor, and Leonardo is busy. Did you decide if you are going to ask him or not?” Gen was trying to change the subject.

“I have not seen him yet, but yes I am going to ask him. You need to find someone or I will.” Gennosuke snarled and looked at Splinter, who was quietly eating his soup. “Ask him. He is an actual master. Let’s just forget about him being ninja garbage for a while.” Gennosuke smiled, pleased with himself.

“Manners, Gen.” Usagi reminded him and he scoffed, what was he? Three?

“Usagi-san, if you wish me to fill as your Master, I would be honored; but it is your decision.” Master Splinter said and Usagi chuckled. “Thank you Master. I would be most honored if you were to fill for Toda.” He turned to Gennosuke, “You are going to have to tell Taome that I have found my own substitute for the ceremony.” Gen’s eyes got big.

“Why can’t you tell her?!” He was terrified of Taome, and with good reason. “I didn’t ask her, knowing she couldn’t. Have fun with that.” He smiled as he finished his meal.

“I apologize, we must get going. As much as I don’t want to, I need to prepare for tomorrow’s ceremony. Thank you, Master, for assisting me.” Usagi bowed and Gen stood. They heard the door to the lair slam and Usagi remembered why he came to this dimension to begin with. Gen had already opened the portal and was ready to leave.

“Let’s go, Usagi.” Gennosuke urged and the turtles walked into the kitchen. “Usagi!” they greeted him and he urged Gennosuke, “Go, I’ll be there soon.” Gen growled but nodded. “You have one hour to be back at your house. If you're not there, then I will personally come back and carry you home. Got it?” Usagi chuckled. “Yes, but I’d like to see you try to move me if I wish not to be moved.” Gen walked through the portal and into his own dimension.

“Leonardo, may I speak to you?” Usagi wanted to get this over with, he was really close to just hiding in his room for the next two days. “Sure.” They walked to the dojo and Leonardo pulled his swords. “Spar while we talk?” He asked and Usagi reluctantly pulled his own sword. “We don’t have to if you don’t feel up to it.” Leonardo saw his friend’s lack of enthusiasm.

“It’s not that.” Usagi took stance to fight and Leo did as well. “Then what?” Leo charged first and Usagi easily dodged his attack. “I have a lot on my plate, as you say.” He didn’t want to talk about the ceremony anymore, but he needed to ask Leonardo so he wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore.

Usagi let Leonardo pin him. Leo wasn’t even breathing hard. “Usagi, it’s no fun when you just let me win.” Usagi couldn’t help but laugh. “I know, I apologize, my friend, but I didn’t wish to spar anylonger.”  Leonardo stood then helped the ronin to his feet.

“What is on your mind? You seem really distracted, Usagi.” The ronin nodded and Leo sat down in a meditative pose, Usagi followed suit.

“Long story short, I am receiving an honor tomorrow and need a second man to assist me in the ceremony. I was wondering if you were interested.” Usagi was able to take a sigh of relief, he was done. Gennosuke had to take care of the rest of the accommodations.

 

“I would be honored.” He said and Usagi smiled, until Leonardo spoke again. “Can I have the long version of your story? What are you being honored for?”

 

Usagi winced and it didn’t go unnoticed by Leo. “My troops and I won a battle. We were able to kill Lord Hebi and end most of his shogun clan.” Usagi sounded stressed out.

 

“That’s great! So… why do you sound like you are being punished?” Leo asked and Usagi stiffened. “There was a banquet the night after the battle to honor the soldiers and myself. During this banquet it was announced I would be given the great honor of being branded.”

 

Leonardo was shocked by the tense nature and worried look of his friend. “I hate to ask, but what is branding? I don’t think it means what I think it means.” Usagi laughed. “I think it is exactly what you think it is. They make a ceremony of a hot iron being pressed to my back.” Usagi said bitterly.

 

“I apologize, Leonardo, I am a bit stressed.” Usagi was sincere. “Of course, I understand. So what will I be doing? You said a second man, who is the other?” Leo asked. “You will be the main witness to the ceremony. Gennosuke is the other man. Leonardo, if you can, I ask you to come with me back to my dimension so we can prepare for tomorrow's ceremony.”

 

Leo bowed his head and stood with Usagi. The ronin and ninja walked into the kitchen and Gen was standing there. “I thought you went home. There is no way it has already been an hour.” Usagi said and Gen looked at him. “I thought about it after I left. You could take a portal anywhere, so I came to make sure your portal came back to our dimension.” Gen sneered.  

 

“If I wanted to go anywhere else, I would have already left. If I were really trying anything, Gen, you would not have been able to find me.” Usagi said and the other’s laughed.

 

Listening to Gen and Usagi banter was one of the best things of Gen following Usagi to their dimension. Leo and the others were not crazy about Gen, but listening to Usagi smart mouth him always makes them laugh.

 

Leo said his goodbyes and Splinter and Maggie said theirs. They, with Usagi and Gen, walked through the portal and into Usagi’s dimension.


	4. Good bye, Gen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really just a little filling to the story, a moment to calm Usagi's nerves before the even tomorrow. And a little into to Leo and Usagi's night together.

 

The trees were in bloom and the pink blossoms were beautiful. Maggie awed as she walked by the forest. Splinter smiled, he picked one of the bigger blossoms and put it in her hands. She kissed him and put the blossom in her hair. 

 

They all made their way to the village that Usagi and his sister called home. Usagi opened the door and they walked into the small home and they saw Brianna meditating in the living room. 

 

“Brianna, I’m home so you are no longer allowed to meditate.” Usagi said and she opened her eyes. 

 

“You are a pain, Smart ass.” She laughed and Usagi rolled his eyes. “Hello, everyone. Welcome to Japan, second earth.” Brianna greeted them and gave Usagi a hug. “Hey, Leo.” She winked and he smiled. 

 

“There is tea on the stove if anyone is interested, and I have bread in the oven if you all are hungry.” Brianna was talking as she walked to the kitchen. “We ate in-” Usagi started and Gen cut him off, “Yes. Good idea. Very hungry.” She smiled when he walked past her into the kitchen. Her smile disappeared when he moved to raid the fridge. 

 

She glared at his back when he stood and drank from the bottle of sake. “How about going to the living room, it's more comfortable then standing in here.” She said sweetly. Gen straightened and nodded as he walked to the living room. 

 

“I hate when he comes in the house.” She whispered to Usagi, he shrugged and kissed Brianna on the head. “I know, but you also hate when he stands outside. You have to pick one.” He whispered back and followed Gen into the living room. 

 

They all sat together and talked about sweet nothings. Usagi was avoiding the subject of the ceremony. 

 

“Okay, Gen, I hate to be rude but it is getting late. Don’t you still have preparations for the ceremony tomorrow? I still need to get Usagi ready as well.” Gen nodded and stood. “Yeah, I need to get the food ready for tomorrow. See ya later, freaks.” He said as he left. 

 

When the door closed behind him, Brianna finally relaxed. 

 

“I love him, I do, but he makes me nervous. Like a little kid that you have to watch so they don’t do something stupid or break something.” Brianna said and the other laughed. 

 

“Yes, as nerve wracking as he can be, he has gotten me out of a few tight situations in the past.” Usagi as he remember that one night at the river. 

 

“I know you have one situation in mind. Spill.” Maggie teased and Usagi smiled. Then he realized everyone was looking at him. 

 

“I don’t want to bore you.” He said and Leo smiled. “Your stories are some of the best.” Leo said and Splinter nodded. 

 

“We were out in Shogun territory. I was wounded, he had my back. The enemy was closing in and we were not winning. Our troops were retreating and I was shot in the leg with a dipped arrow. Gen and I were separated from the others and had to take the back way out.” Usagi laughed. “Gen got us lost and we were forced to take shelter by the river. At this time the arrow’s poison was beginning to take effect and I was... not much help making camp.” Leo stopped him, “I hate to interrupt, but what did the arrows? What poison?” 

 

“The Shogun army use arrows dipped in herbs. To cause hallucinations if a killing shot was not made. This poison, itself, is not fatal. However, I've seen men shot and whatever they saw caused them to take their own life.” Usagi paused and Leo saw the smile starting his lips. Whatever Usagi saw must have been better then what they other guy saw.

 

“What did you see?” Maggie asked before Leo could. Usagi shrugged. “I don’t remember. Gen says he knows and tries to blackmail me into going out drinking with him. I want him to tell me so it doesn't work.” They laughed. 

  
  


“What happened after you two made camp?” Brianna asked. Usagi shrugged, “I don’t know. I think the poison took hold by that point. I do remember waking up two days later in the river with a snapping turtle in my lap.” They laughed and heard Brianna’s timer go off. 

 

“Bread is ready. If you all want. Maggie, Usagi stocked up on wine.” Maggie smiled and walked into the kitchen with Leo close behind. Splinter and Usagi laughed. “Like father like son... and wife.” Usagi teased and Splinter rolled his eyes. “At least I know not to sleep in the river.” Splinter said over his shoulder as he walked out of his room. 

 

The friends sat around the table and had bread and a sweet vinaigrette with wine. “Brianna you make the best bread, I swear.” Maggie complemented and Brianna blushed under her beautiful snow white fur.  “Thanks, I try.” She smiled. 

 

After that, they had small conversation as they ate. “As much as I love you all, I am going to bed. I have to look presentable tomorrow. Good night.” Brianna stood and, after giving Usagi a kiss on the cheek, she walked into her room and shut the door. 

  
“I think I am ready to turn in as well. Master Splinter, the guest room is prepared for Maggie and yourself.” He bowed to Splinter and the rat bowed his head in response. “Leonardo, I have the other cot in my room if you like.” Leo nodded. “I think bed sounds good. Night, Master. Maggie.” Leo followed Usagi into his room.  


	5. Night everyone

 

Leo closed the door behind him and smiled when the cot was already out and made. “I’ll be honest, I never put it back from last time you were here.” Usagi admitted and Leo laughed. “And here I was thinking you had everything planned out.” Leo teased him. Usagi laid on his bed and Leo on the cot.

“Leonardo?” Usagi whispered hours later. He knew his friend was a light sleeper, and he didn’t want to wake him up if he was asleep, but if he was awake Usagi needed the company. 

 

“Usagi.”  Leo whispered back. Usagi chuckled. “Were you asleep?” He asked Leo shook his head. “I can’t sleep. I take it neither can you.” Leo teased and Usagi sat up, “No, I can’t. Why can’t you sleep?”  Leo sat up too, “I don’t know. Why can’t you sleep?” Usagi hesitated. “Anxious... can’t relax.” He said honestly. ‘I can help you relax.’ Leo thought  and smiled internally. ‘Not here, not now.’ Leo scolded himself. He can’t think like that like this. 

  
  


Usagi knew what Leo was thinking. It was the same thing he was thinking. If only he had the nerve to say so. Usagi knew it was wrong to have these feelings for the young turtle. But was is really? 

 

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” Leo asked and Usagi nodded. “I shouldn’t be, but yes, I am.” Usagi was not this open with anyone but Leo. “Come here.” Leo said and Usagi was taken back by the command. “What?” Usagi smiled when Leo blushed. 

 

“Come here, sleep with me, might help you relax.” Leo was being bold, he scooted to the side of his bed and Usagi smiled. He got out of bed and laid next to the turtle. 

 

Usagi absently laid close to Leo. He wrapped his arms around the tense ronin. ‘This is where I want to be.’ they thought at the same time. Both were happy to have the other so close. Leo felt content having his rabbit pressed against him, even if it is only in an innocent comfort. 

 

Usagi got comfortable and instantly felt better. Having Leonardo so close was comforting. 

 

“Sleep well. And don’t worry about tomorrow. I will be with you every step of the way. I promise.” Leo assured and Usagi sighed his contemptment. 

  
“Thank you Leonardo. Good night.” Usagi said groggily.  They were both asleep almost instantly.


	6. Feel the herbs, don't get drunk

The next morning Leo and Usagi followed Gen to the tent set up for Usagi’s preparation. Brianna was already there getting ready. “Hey, Usagi you colors are on the bed. Leo and Gen yours are over there. The darker ones are for Leonardo.” She said and pointed to the table behind her. 

 

“I thought I was to wear the dark. Being first man and all.” Gen complained. 

 

“Yes, first man wears dark blue.” She snapped and Gen glared at her. Leo stood uncomfortable as he put on the robes. 

 

Usagi moved to the bed and unfolded the deep scarlet robes he was to wear. He hated wearing red. Red was a shogun color. 

 

Reluctantly he slid off his own silks and put on the red ones. He slid off his shirt and put on the sacred one. The expensive silk felt good on his skin. He slid on the sandals and changed his blue headband for the red and silver one. 

 

Brianna came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. When he turned he saw her light red and white kimono. He smiled when she shook her head and untied his belt and re-tied it to look better. 

 

“Thanks.” He muttered miserably. She hugged him, “You are not allowed to retreat into your own mind. You have a speaking part.” She teased and he nodded with a smile.

 

“I don’t know why this has got me to scattered, but I am actually scared.” He whispered to her. “It’s okay. The ceremony lasts a total of ten minutes. Only two minutes of that is actually you being honored, about thirty seconds of that if you getting burned. It will be fine once it is over. And I am right there.” She didn’t say any of this loud enough for the others to hear. His fear and comfort was for her only to bear. 

 

“Knock knock, I’m coming in.” Maggie’s voice rang through the tent. She walked in and she wore a light blue and white kimono. “Splinter is getting ready, he is slow as hell when he wants to be.” She said and gave Usagi a hug, she noticed he was standing a little to straight. 

 

“Splinter is slow, but he bring wine so he’s worth waiting on.” She laughed lightly and he gave a nervous chuckle. 

 

“It’s Splinter.” He called as he walked in. He was wearing a white kimono and carrying two bottles of sake. 

 

“For Usagi.” He handed him a bottle. “For the rest of us.” He handed Maggie the other bottle and she smiled at Usagi. “Alcoholic.” She teased. They all knew his was spiked, but it was still funny to tease. 

 

Usagi opened the bottle and poured a little more in the glass then he normally would have. 

 

His mind and heart was racing as he took a sip. ‘It is much sweeter than normal sake, must be the herbs.’ Usagi thought to himself. He knew he was getting the sake he had about twenty minutes before he was proceed to the front. 

 

Usagi can’t believe in ten minutes he drank over half the bottle by himself. Leo laughed when Usagi started to look a little drunk. 

 

“The point is to feel the herbs, not be drunk though the ceremony.” Leo teased and moved to sit next to Usagi. He wrinkled his nose in the turtle’s direction. “Your point?” They laughed. 


	7. The Ceremony

A soldier made himself known at the front of the tent and told Usagi they were ready to begin. Usagi felt his heart stop for a second. Leo took his hand and nodded his reassurance. 

 

Gen and Leo took their spots on either side of Usagi. Splinter stood behind them with Maggie on his arm. Brianna in front of everyone, her job was just to be there for support to every involved in the ceremony. 

 

They followed the soldiers onto the raised platform set for the ceremony. The soldiers left and Splinter moved in front of Usagi, not before laying a subtle hand on his shoulder. 

 

Usagi was shaking, he knew it would be quick, and he could feel the herbs and sake easing his nerves. Even still, he thinks he may vomit. 

 

Usagi looked out and saw the crowd forming to see the ceremony. He was embarrassed, he hated the feeling of being on display. The ceremony began and Brianna removed his shirt. 

 

Master Splinter said his part and Brianna her’s. Usagi didn’t listen to most of it. He knew he was being praised and that he should listen, but he didn’t hear most of it. He knew what Splinter was going to say. He had memorized it when Splinter did. 

 

“...Miyamoto Usagi, by Toda’s sight and the Lord’s leave, I grant you the honor of Warrior and Strength. Use them for the honor and well being of others.” Splinter finished and Usagi knew what came next. He tried not to tense. 

 

Leonardo and Gennosuke knelt and Usagi sat a little straighter on his knees. Leonardo followed Gen as he put his hand on the shoulder of his friend and the other in front of his chest. ‘The only reason you are needed is to be sure I can’t move.’ Usagi thought bitterly. 

  
  


Usagi’s back was to the brander, but he could hear what was going on. He heard the metal hit the side of the brick heating pit. The sound of searing red-hot metal. 

 

He couldn’t help but tense. His senses dulled as he tried to retreat into his mind. The iron was pressed his back and he held he breath. Usagi could feel his skin seering. 

 

Leo winced as Usagi tensed against the pain. The ronin held his breath and bowed his head so he could no longer see the rabbit’s face. Leo thought he would be sick when he saw Gennosuke wince. He couldn’t see Master Splinter, he was standing behind the turtle, but he knew Maggie whimpered when Usagi was first touched with the red hot iron. 

 

When the iron was pulled away and Usagi stayed tense. He knew another was being prepared. He could smell the burnt fur and he wished he could ignore it. 

 

Leo saw the angry burn on the ronin’s back. It looked like it hurt pretty bed, and with Usagi’s body so tense he could confirm the pain.

 

Splinter watched as the brander got the second iron from the pit. Maggie was tense beside him with her hand in his. He knew he stood with a neutral expression but he wanted to end the pain for his friend. 

 

The second iron was placed to Usagi’s left side and he tensed, but not as hard as the first time. Splinter hoped the spiked wine was helping, but he didn’t think Usagi noticed one way or the other. 

 

When the iron was removed Usagi leaned forward slightly, but was held by Leonardo and Gennosuke. A cloak was draped over Usagi’s shoulders and it rubbed on the burns, causing Usagi to squirm a little.

 

The surrounding crowd cheered as Usagi tried not to pass out. He did not take pain very well, despite his “line of work.” 

 

Leo and Gen helped him up and they worked the cloak over his arms. As the crowd cheered they walked away back to the tents. 

 

When they got into the tent Usagi quickly dropped the robe covering his shoulders. He continued walking and Brianna picked up the robe from the floor. “You alright?” She asked and Usagi shook his head. 

 

“No, that was so much worse then I thought it would be.” Usagi said as he walked behind the curtain still set up from when he changed before. 

 

Splinter and Maggie were the last to walk in, behind Leo and Gen. “Usagi, are you alright?” Splinter asked and Usagi didn’t answer. Brianna walked around the curtain and saw her brother standing in the mirror trying to see the scars left from the iron. 

 

“Here.” She turned him around and gave him a smaller mirror. “Look in this one at the big one.” She said and he did, he was able to really see the scars. 

 

They looked angry and swollen, they were blistering. “Who the hell thought this was a  _ good  _ idea?” He asked and Brianna smiled. “I don’t know, but you worry about your appearance more then I do.” She teased and he gave her a go-to-hell look, he was not in the mood. 

 

Usagi moved to saw something and he felt the skin of his burns pull, he winced and took a deep breath. 

 

“Maybe you need more wine, my friend.” Splinter teased, he was beginning to think the rat was right. 


End file.
